


Dear Nicole Haught

by Saltzy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltzy/pseuds/Saltzy
Summary: Nicole Haught, a senior in high school who has social issues, is trapped in a corner when one Wynonna Earp forces her way into her life. Her friendship with Wynonna leads her to meet Waverly Earp, a junior, who is eager to break down Nicole's walls and help her overcome her social issues. But how can you interact with someone who you don't even know how to interact with them or around them?Waverly Earp, a junior in high school who is head cheerleader and drum major in band meets a shy and socially awkward Nicole Haught. Waverly, eager to get past the walls of the senior and hope to catch her attention tries to break past her walls to earn the affections of the red head. But how can she get close to Nicole when the red head can't even hold a conversation with Waverly?





	1. Hi, I'm awkward.

I wake to a loud beeping along with classical music blaring next to my ear. I jump in my bed at the sudden sound and slam my right hand on my phone silencing the devil's beeping. _I seriously need to get rid of that stupid app. It always puts my music on full volume._ I roll out of bed dreading this day. First day of Senior year. I'm ready to hear all the classical senior year stuff.  _"Last first day of school!" "This is the year where our lives change!"._ It's so tiring. There's so much change every year. New students, new relationships, new classes, new teachers, ect. No one notices or gives the time of day to think about it. How can you go through the year dealing with all the change? I could barely handle all of the change last year. I go to my closet and pull out my usual apparel. Black skinny jeans, a Panic! At the Disco shirt, and a red flannel to go with it. I throw the clothes on, a little delayed due to the cast on my left arm. I walk out of my room smelling eggs and bacon.  _Looks like mom is cooking breakfast today....weird._ I trudge downstairs and walk into the kitchen to find my mom cooking. 

"Hey, honey. Just thought you would like a nice breakfast on your first day of school to start the day out right. And because I know you have trouble on the first day I scheduled an appointment with Dr.Padron after school so make sure you have a letter for her. I'll come pick you up when you get out."

_Great just what I need. Now I have to go and make a letter to myself._ A few years ago my mom and dad had me start going to a therapist to hopefully help me with my social issues. It kind of helpful after the first few months. I wouldn't have a panic attack if a teacher called my name to answer a problem in class....so that's a bonus. But after a while, no progress was being made so my therapist started to get me to try new hobbies. Unfortunately, none of those worked so she suggested that I start writing letters to myself hoping it would help my self-esteem. It didn't really work, but I didn't really want to go through the process of trying to find  _something_ that would catch my attention. But really all I liked doing was listening to music and reading. The books I read weren't really positive though. They were around the topic of depression or they were all fantasy. It was the thought of being able to go into a separate world through an author's words that caught my attention. Music is on another level though. Something about listening to Brendon Urie was relaxing. It seemed as though everything was going to be fine. Aside from listening to him, I also listened to plenty of musicals. The rhythm of the music in them caught my attention and it helps motivate me and brings up my attitude. To be able to sing my heart out and not worry about having issues in my life. So here I am now having to worry about writing my self a  _positive_ letter to myself. 

"Alright honey, here's your food. Eat up and let's get you to school. I'll drive you today."

I quickly eat my food, brush my teeth, grab my backpack, and head to my mom's car so she can take me to a living nightmare of a building for six hours. Normally I would walk to school since it takes around 15 minutes to get there but I'm guessing my mom just wanted to pester me about trying to be more social once again. 

"Nicole how about you try to get some people so sign your cast today? Put yourself out there and break the ice with a few of your classmates."

_Just as I thought....._ "fine."

"I'm proud of you honey for trying."

"oh.....Good."

As I get out of the car and head inside I walk to my locker and unload everything in my locker.  _Put myself out there huh?_ I close my locker and there stand Jeremy Chetri. He's been a "friend" of mine since high school. By friend I mean he tells me all his problems and I just nod my head and say "uh huh." Kinda makes me a little lucky to say that I've been able to make one "friend." 

"Hey Haught, what happened to your arm?"

"Fell out of a tree."

After a minute of solid laughing Jeremy finally responds, "How the heck did you manage that one?"

I didn't respond. All I did was shrug, grab my folder and pencil box and head to class. I plop down in the backseat of the class. Most teachers let us sit wherever we want the first day so that's a plus on my side. As the bell rings someone slides into the seat next to mine. All I can see is voluminous brown hair, a leather jacket, and some of the most skinniest jeans I've ever seen. Before I can figure out what's happening she's turning in my direction and saying words. 

"What?"

"I said what's your name red?"

I sit there baffled.  _why would she want to know my name? I don't want anyone to know my name. Can't I just go through school unnoticed?_

"Nicole Haught."

She silences her laughing with a hand over her mouth before responding, "Haught? Seriously? I'm gonna make up so many nicknames for you."

I'm used to all of the nicknames by now. Once people found out what my last name was I think I've heard everything. Having this girl call me red is new though. 

"Sorry I forgot to tell you my name, it's-"

"Wynonna Earp shut your mouth back there!"

"No problemo teach."

 The rest of the hour the girl next to me, whose name is apparently Wynonna, stayed relatively quiet, doodling on paper throughout the hour. It wasn't until the bell rang and I was walking out of class that she caught me. 

"Yo, Haught shot, wait up!"

She jogged up to me and slowed to a walk until we reached my locker. 

"You wanna sit with my friends and me at lunch?"

  _Oh great. I'll be at a table with a bunch of strangers who'll probably exclude me. That's the last thing that I need right now. Especially if I have an appointment today. It's okay. Just give her an excuse so you can get out of it._

"Sorry I can't I have to do research on something."

"Oh, okay. What's it on?"

"Nothing important."

I shut my locker and speedily walk to my next class. As my classes led up to lunch I was starting to have more anxiety.  _What if she comes and finds me? Oh my god, I'm dead. Maybe I can have my parents have me switch schools?_ my thoughts just got progressively worse until the bell for lunch rang. I made sure I was the last person out of the classroom, taking my time getting to my locker. I wanted to be one of the last people in the hallway. As I walked to my locker Jeremy walked up to me. 

"Hey, Nicole! Where are ya eating your lunch today?"

"....Library"

"Oh cool. Hope you don't mind if I tag along?"

I shrug and start walking towards the library with Jeremy not far behind me. As we entered the library we headed to the back to ensure that we would be left alone. We sat down in the back and carried a conversation about our classes and how we think they will go for the rest of the year. I thought I was doing relatively okay for once in the social area. It didn't take long before the sounds of the bell filled the library and the halls of Purgatory High. Jeremy and I left the library and I heard a familiar voice ringing right behind me. 

"What up Haught shot? How'd your research go?"

_Damn, I forgot about that._ "It went fine."

As we approached my locker I was expecting her to keep going to her locker, but she stopped at mine.

"Wanna hang out after school today?"

"....I can't I have a meeting after school today."

"Wow, you and Waverly would get along like two peas in a pod."

"Yea well, I gotta get to class. See ya later." 

My last hour was a free period so I used that time to write my letter to myself. 

_**Dear Nicole Haught,** _

_**Today is going to be a good day and here's why. Because today it wasn't raining like it was yesterday. On the other hand, I kind of made a friend today which can be considered a plus. Although, when she offered me the opportunity to sit with her at lunch I couldn't do it. Being around complete strangers that will probably exclude me is not a good situation. However, at least I have Jeremy by my side to help me out.**_

_**Sincerely, Me.** _

Satisfied with my work, I hit print and head over to the printer. I snatch the paper and put it in my backpack before anybody else can see what I just printed. As the final bell rang I walked outside trying not to draw too much attention to myself as I saw my mom pull up in front of the sidewalk. I practically throw myself into the car and off we head to my appointment.

"How was your day today honey? You make any new friends?"

I saw her eyes flicker to my cast, and not long after, I hear a long sigh come from her.  _I'm going to prove you wrong mom. I did put myself out there today and make a new friend._

"I...I kind of made a new friend today."

Her eyes lit up and she responded with a type of lightness in her voice, "that's fantastic honey! I'm glad you're putting yourself out there and making new friends. This is just the start. Soon enough you'll be able to give a speech in front of your class and not have a problem."

"....yup."

The rest of the afternoon went by in a flash. My therapy session went pretty well which was another plus. Before I knew it, it was night time and I was slipping into my bed falling fast asleep.

 


	2. Drowning

Waking up is always the worst part of the day for me. You have to fight the urge to go back to sleep and also accept the fact that you have to go interact with people for the next six hours. So I couldn't help grudgingly pulling my feet out of the safety of my covers and hoisting myself off of the comfy bed. Walking to my closet I pull out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans another Panic! At the Disco shirt that had a galaxy design on it and pulled out a purple and black plaid flannel. It was simple enough not to draw attention to myself yet comfy enough to make it feel like me. I sat on my bed pulling on a pair of black high top convers, hoisted myself off of the bed, and walked out of my room downstairs to the kitchen, where I found my father. 

"Hey kiddo, you walking today? Or do you want a ride?"

I walked over to the toaster and plopped a piece of bread in there pondering what I should reply with.  _Should I walk to school or have dad take me? If I walk I may be sweaty and smell weird and everyone will definitely notice. Or they'll see me get out of my dad's car and think that I don't have my licence, which I do, and comment on it._ When the toast popped up shaking me from my thoughts I looked at my father, who was waiting for a reply. 

"Um... You choose..."

"Ohhh no I will not not. It's your decision turtle."

'Turtle.' That's been my nickname from my dad since I was a little kid. Originally it was because whenever we went to my family's cottage up north I would sit on the dock looking in the water for turtles because they were common in that area. Currently it's due to how slow I move in the morning and how long it takes me to answer a simple question. It's a nice nickname. Not too insulting and a nice way to joke around and it brings up happy memories. I rack my brain thinking of the pros and cons of both situations before making my decision.

"Is it alright if you drive me?"

"Of course turtle. 'Bout time we have a little daddy-daughter time," he replies with a large smile on his face. 

I internally cringe at the words 'daddy-daughter time.' It never sounds pleasant. However, I put up with it, butter my toast and take a quick bite before deciding it's time to head to school. As usual my father races me to the car obviously getting there before me because I'm too tired to care. When I arrive at the car as I go to pull the handle to open the passenger's door the door locks. My hands fall to my side and my body slumps as I give my dad a warning look before he raises his hands in surrender and unlocks the car. As I fall in the seat his hand reaches over and ruffles my hair. I laugh and smile at his light teasing before he drives out of the driveway and towards Purgatory High. As we pull into the school parking lot he looks at me and asks a question that catches me off guard. 

"Hey turtle, what do you say we drive to school tomorrow but you can drive and I'll ride passenger tomorrow? I know how badly you've been wanting to drive and your mom doesn't want me telling you this, but we've been planning on getting you a car with my next big paycheck. What do ya say about that?"

I look at him astonished. How is one even suppose to answer to that type of thing? Are you suppose to respond with ' Oh my god thanks dad!' or say, 'you don't have to get me a car?' Before I can respond he answers for me.

"You don't have to give me a response now. I just want you to be happy and give you the opportunity to drive where you need to without having your booooring parents driving you everywhere."

As usual he exaggerates 'boring' to make the statement seem funny. And it works because not a second later I let out a short laugh. 

"Have a good day at school turtle. And remember, if you need anything just send me a text." 

I pop out of the car waving goodbye to my dad and headed inside the school. It was a little more rambunctious this morning with all the football players hustling around the hallways acting like their already the kings of high school. Which, lets face it, they practically are. As I pass them the leader of the group, Champ Hardy looks at me and says, "look! There's the dyke of the school. Better watch out or she'll turn all the rest of the girls into dykes as well!" I duck my head and start walking faster to my locker blocking out the laughs of the rest of the football players near Champ. As I reach my locker and open it Wynonna appears out of what seems to be nowhere.

"What's up Haught pants?"

I shrug and go to walk away soon to be followed by Wynonna. 

"So, are you gonna sit at my table today or do you have anymore research to do? I'll even let that kid you hang out with join! What's his name again? Jordan? Jason?..."

"Jeremy."

"Jeremy! That's it! I'll let you bring him with so you aren't sitting at the table all awkward and silent like you always are."

Just like that Wynonna goes and forces me to try to be social. It's not really going to work though. The thought of sitting near new people seems like a lot to do. It's so much human interaction that it's hard to process that I'm even going to go sit at the table.  _Calm down Haught. You're just going to sit there, eat your food, and leave. No interaction needed._ So I nod my head and Wynonna gives off a victorious "yes!" As the first bell rings we make our way towards our first hour. As we enter Miss Lucado places us in our assigned seats for this marking period. And go figure, who do I sit next to other that one Wynonna Earp. As she plops down next to me she gives me an exited look, opens up her book, and starts doodling in it. Near the end of the class Miss Lucado notices Wynonna's doodling and decides that public humiliation is the best way to go. 

"Miss Earp. Would you care to show the class your doodles?"

Wynonna glances at me before smirking and replying "sure."

She hops out of her seat and walks over the projector setting her drawing on the table where the projector can see it and put it on the smart board on the wall. Lo and behold was a drawing of what seems to be a crab with a fedora,  sunglasses, and a money sign necklace. Wynonna proud of her creation elaborates on the drawing.

"This is Lequan. Even though he looks pimp as f he's just trying to get through the week without trying to fall asleep in class."

Throughout this ordeal, the entire class lost its composure one student after the other. Students left and right were laughing at the drawing and Wynonna's description of the crab. Even I joined in on the laughing, which is rare.

"Detention Miss Earp."

All Wynonna does is grab her drawing and sit back down in her seat with a proud grin on her face. As the day went on the bell signaling that it was time for lunch rang through the classes and halls of the school. As the Juniors and Seniors roll into the cafeteria I stay behind at my locker dreading sitting at a table with complete strangers. Soon enough Jeremy is at my side.

"Hey Nic! Ready to head to the library?"

"We're not going to eat in the library today."  
  
"What do you mean? Are we sitting in the cafeteria today?"

I nod just as Wynonna shows up placing her arm around my shoulder. I immediately tense up with the new form of contact. 

"geez red, relax a bit. Hey Jeremy you sitting with us today?"

Jeremy nods his head and we all file into the cafeteria to a round table near the middle of the room. As we sit down Wynonna introduces Jeremy and I to the people around the table. 

"Alright nerd number one and two this is Doc, Dolls, Perry, Chrissy, and my sister Waverly."

Everybody looks at Jeremy and I and smile or nod saying 'hi.' I look around the table and my eyes land on Wynonnas sister, the one and only, Waverly. I've had a crush on Waverly since I saw her the first day of school sophomore year _._ She makes eye contact with me and we sit there staring at each other for a minute before Champ walks over to the table wrapping his arms around Waverly. My eyes fall to my food and I feel Jeremy nudge my side giving me a knowing look. I give him a glare wishing I could telepathically tell him to shut up and wipe that look off his face. Champ gives Waverly a quick hello before kissing her all over the side of her face. She obviously looks a little embarrassed before speaking up. 

"Champ, not right now."

"Oh come on babe. You just know that the rest of the crew is jealous of us."

As he goes to kiss her again she pulls away and politely puts a hand on his chest pushing him away slightly. When he takes note of this action he scoffs at her and looks around the table before his eyes land on Jeremy and I.  _Oh no not now._

"What are the gays doing here?"

Before anyone can respond Wynonna shoots up and socks him in the face.

"they're our friends you asshole. Now get out of her before I hit you again."

Champ falls to the ground and scrambles onto his feet holding the side of his face before running away like a little child. As Wynonna sits down she looks to Jeremy and I.

"Don't mind Chump. He may be dating Waverly but that gives him no right to pick on you guys. If he gives you trouble we'll have your back."

World spinning and feeling extremely light headed, I shut my eyes. Knowing a panic attack is bound to occur any second I rise from the table, grab my lunch, and exit the cafeteria as fast as I could ignoring Wynonna calling after me. I enter the library, containing myself as best as I could, and walk to the back and slug down on the floor. I close my eyes and begin to take deep breaths; however, the exercise doesn't even bring down the panic attack by a centimeter. Everything my therapist taught me has gone out the window. The walls and ceiling start closing in on me and there's nothing I can do. It feels as though I'm drowning and there's nothing I can do. The water is rising and the air is escaping my lungs leaving a burning sensation inside them. After what feels like hours of agony, there's a hand on my arm and I shy away hoping that it's not Champ. Then, there's a small, soft, angelic voice speaking.

"Hey it's okay. Can you open your eyes and look at me?"

I hesitate, slowly opening my eyes and meet two Hazel eyes filled with concern, that belong to one Waverly Earp. She gives me a small smile before bringing my arms away from my chest holding onto my hands between us.

"That's it. now breath."

I slowly take in air feeling myself calm down from the almost panic attack. I feel the water flow away and feel myself deflate and go back to a relatively normal state. I keep eye contact with Waverly and we stay there for a few minutes silently before she breaks the silence when she's sure I'm finished calming down.

"I'm sorry for what Champ did. He can be a dick sometimes and what he said towards you and Jeremy never should have been said."

I look at her quizzically before asking a question that popped in my head. "Why are you apologizing for him? And if you think he's a dick then why are you with him?"

Her eyes drop to the ground and she replies with a small voice, "because no one else will want to date me."

I look at her astonished. How could anyone  _not_ want to date Waverly Earp. However, before I can reply the bell rings silencing my words. Waverly stands up and offers me her hand pulling me off the ground.

"are you gonna be okay?"

I nod my head and pull my hand from hers missing the contact instantly but it must be weird to hold someone's hand you just met for more than a few seconds. Then, just like that our conversation ended and we went our separate ways. The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly. I made it a point to stay extra below the radar. I couldn't help but let the interaction between Champ and I to cloud my thoughts. As I hit my last hour I sent a text off to both my mom and dad telling them I would walk home today. I can't let them see me in the state I am in now. It didn't take long before dad replied with an 'okay be safe.' As the final bell rang I made it a point to gather up all my stuff and practically run out of the front door. I was halfway home before a red jeep pulled up next to me. As the window rolled down it revealed a shocked Waverly.

"Nicole? Do you want a ride home?"

I look at her shyly before shaking my head.

"C'mon I insist! It's too warm outside and you're practically wearing two layers of clothing and lugging around a 100 pound backpack."

She did make a fair point. It was fairly hot and my backpack was relatively heavy from all of the school books inside. I hesitated before I gave in walking around the car and opening the passenger car and sliding in the seat. I took note of the smile that erupted on Waverly's face when I gave in. 

"Okay! So, where to Miss Haught?"

I blush slightly and give her the directions to my house. The entire ride was silent besides my comments of where to go and today's hits playing softly in the background. As we pulled in the driveway of my home she looks down at my arm. _Oh no._

"Hey no one's signed it yet. Mind if I be the first?"

Usually I would've come up with the excuse that I don't have a sharpie on me, but it's _Waverly Earp_.  I reach into my pocket and pull out a sharpie handing it to her. She motions for me to bring my arm closer to her. Even though the cast is thick and keeps my hand immobile I can still feel the vibrations of her scribbling on it. Finished writing she gives a small 'viola!' I pull my arm back looking the first and only signature on my cast. 

 _♥ Waverly Earp_ _♥_

"I hope I get the story behind that," Waverly says, with a small smile.

I smile, getting out of the car and give a quick thanks before turning and making my way towards my front door. Walking trough the door I double check to make sure I was alone before I headed up to my room, changed into shorts, and headed towards the basement. Descending down the stairs entering my basement, my eyes land on the oak tree colored carpet and white, concrete, walls. At the end of the room was a treadmill, weights, and a bench lift with a flat screen T.V. on the wall in front of it all. While, in the middle of the room was a pool table and a air hockey table. I head to a table along the side of the wall and turn on the T.V. turning on Pandora and putting on the Panic! At the Disco station. I then hop on the treadmill and turn it on and began jogging listening to the music. Running and working out is a way for me to let out all of my anger. It's the thought of putting all of your adrenaline into something nonviolent than taking it out on other people and making a situation worse. After 45 minutes of a steady jog I decide that dancing for a while wouldn't be a bad thing to do. _I may not be able to lift anything due to her arm, but that doesn't mean I can run or dance._ After running and dancing for what seemed to be hours, I hopped in the shower, finished up homework that was due tomorrow, and had some down time to read. So, I rummaged through my back pack searching for _Just Juliet._ However, as soon as I was about to open it and start reading my mom walked into my room.

"Hey honey. I saw you didn't have dinner. Do you want to have some Chinese with dad and I?"

I nodded my head and as I heard the front door close and heard my parents car drive away I lied down on my bed closing my eyes. Before I knew it my phone alarm was going off yelling at me to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like seeing the relationship between Nicole and her dad. As well as seeing how both her mom and dad treat her with her being socially awkward and all. Just a little extra, don't compare this story exactly to Dear Evan Hansen. It is just inspired by the book. Yes, there will be similarities, but the differences will outweigh the similarities.


	3. Wait, You're.......

I arrived at school too early for it to be comfortable. Both my mom and dad had meetings at work today and had to drop me off early to make it to their work early. So, I was left in the front of the school not knowing what the hell to do.  _Should I go to the library? Would it even be open at this time? Maybe the commons would be good to sit in?_ I put my thoughts aside deciding to just wing it and walked into the front doors and to my locker. I unload all of my school books and binders into my locker and shoved my backpack in there urging for it to fit with everything else. I plunge my hand into my locker and pull out my book,  _Just Juliet._ I plop down on the floor in front of my locker and began reading the book, drowning out everything and everyone around me. Ten minutes later I feel a body sit next to me. I glance my head to the side to get a side image of who in the world was sitting next to me. Waverly Earp looks at me with a wide smile across her face. Her eyes fall to my book and I eternally scream. 

"Oh, no way! You're reading  _Just Juliet?!_ "

 _Well, that was unexpected._ "....Um, yea. Have you read it before?"

"Yea. It's one of my favorites," she replies with a small blush erupting on her face accompanied by a small smile. 

"I didn't know you were into these types of books."

"Yea, well..... It kinda gives me something to relate to. I can't really talk about anything personal with anyone without them freaking out. Then, of course, when one person knows the whole school knows."

"Sounds accurate."

"Yea... I also kinda wanted to ask you a question...."

"I probably will have an answer."

She lets out a light chuckle, that can only be described as angelic. Although, when she composed herself a second later, her demeanor was basically screaming that she was nervous. You could sense it too. She looks at me through her eyelashes before asking me a question that I figure someone would ask me sooner or later, "Nicole...Are you gay?"

I look down contemplating whether to answer this or not. There are two ways this can go. One, she'll be totally okay with it and it would stay between us. Two, she's not okay with it and the rest of the school knows (not that they already don't know....It's kinda obvious with the way I'm dressed.) I set my eyes on the words on the page and respond softly, "Um, yea. I am."

Relief washed over me when her eyes plus her face lifted up into a grin spreading from ear to ear on her face. Then, words escaped out of her mouth that I never thought would come out of Waverly Earp's lips.

"Well, at least I'm not completely alone."

 _Wait. Did she just say that?! There's no way she's...... right?  There's only one way to find out._ "Wait..... Are you-"

"Gay? No, I'm uh, bisexual....I've never really told anyone until you...."

I sit there staring into her eyes with wonder. I go to respond but, unfortunately, we were interrupted.

"Yo, Haught sauce. What are you doing here so early?"

Just like that the trance that Waverly and I were in was broken to pieces. I could visually see the shards of glass on the ground around us. Wynonna plopped herself between Waverly and me nudging me to answer. 

"Uh, my parents had to get to work early and they didn't want me walking to school today."

"Oh, cool."

~~~~

The first few hours of the school day went by like the flash. The bell was ringing signaling us to go to lunch before anybody knew what was happening. As I made my way to head into the cafeteria a body pushed into mine pushing me down to the ground.

"Watch where you're going you dyke!"

"Hey Chump, how about you go sit with the rest of your buddies before you meet my fist?"

Champ scoffed and walked away to a table across the room. Wynonna was by my side in a heartbeat offering a hand to assist me. As she pulled me off the ground and we headed to our table she started talking.

"Alright Red, you seriously need to teach that boy-man a lesson. Don't act like I don't see all those glares you send in his direction whenever he's around you."

"I can't."

"Fuck yea you can! All you need to do is just send your foot right up main street and he's down crying like a baby girl."

"Wynonna, as much as I appreciate your help and encouragement, I'm not one to engage in action. Not in the middle of the crowd let alone in the middle of the lunch room."

"Fine suit yourself. On an unrelated note, there's a party this Friday at Chrissy's and you're definitely going. No talking your way out of this one. We need to get you out of whatever tortoiseshell you are in. While we're at it you might as well give me your phone number so there's some type of contact between us outside of school." 

Fuck, there is no way I'm not gonna be able to get out of this one. I nod and turn my attention to my food. The conversation seemed to flow easily around the lunch table. However, I did notice the few times when I caught Waverly looking at me and her looking down at her food suddenly finding it extremely interesting with a blush on her face. Like clockwork Champ always showed up and ruined the happiness aura that surrounded the table. 

"Hey, babe. You going to the party tomorrow night?"

"Yea. I'm going with Nicole and Wynonna."

Champ definitely took note of her mentioning me and made it a point to send a glare in my direction. Before turning his attention back to his girlfriend whispering something in her ear. Her face transitioned from neutral to annoyed in no time in the duration Champ was speaking in her ear. When it appeared he was finished speaking to her he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and walked back to his table. I took note of the few guys who gave him a pat on the back and a few high fives. For the rest of the lunch Waverly was significantly silent. 

As I arrived home I went upstairs and quickly got to my homework leaving no time for procrastination to kick in. As I was in the middle of calculus my phone vibrated next to me stopping the music I was playing. I picked up my phone looking at the text I received.

_Unknown: Hey, it's Waverly._

Weird. Why is Waverly texting me? Before I respond I put her into my contacts on my phone. 

_Me: Hi, How'd you get my phone number?_

_Waverly: Wynonna_

_Me: Say no more lol._

_Waverly: Lol. Yea I know. I have a question for you._

_Me: So many questions today lol. Go ahead and ask._

_Waverly: If you're going to the party tomorrow can you stick by my side? I really don't want to be alone with Champ._

_Me: Why not?_

_Waverly: He told me he wants to spend some time "alone" with me at the party and I know that's just him trying to get into my pants._

_Me: I mean, if it'll make you feel better I can..... but shouldn't you want to have sex with your boyfriend? (That's not meant to be rude, just curious.)_

A few minutes went by showing Waverly typing and not typing. I started to think I wouldn't get an answer until my phone finally buzzed. 

_Waverly: Because all he wants to do is make out or have sex. He never wants to just sit down and have a conversation or watch a movie._

_Me: Makes sense. But don't worry, I'll be by your side :)_

_Waverly: Thanks, Nicole. :)_

Looks like I'll be going to that party Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once more! I come with a new update. Sorry for not posting in a while; but, life gets in the way. Anyway, Nicole found out that Waverly is Bisexual! Now she's going to a party with Waverly and Wynonna. Who knows what's going to happen next? I'll update the story within the next week or two.


	4. First Party

Friday went by relatively quickly. Before I knew it my dad was picking me up in his car and driving me home.

"Hey, dad?"

"Whatcha need Turtle?"

"Is it okay if I go to a party tonight?"

My father, in the middle of drinking coffee, chokes on the liquid and coughs horrendously while trying to keep the car on the road. For a second I thought we were either going to crash or I was gonna pee my pants. However, my dad got his coughing under control and regains his composer with a smirk on his face.

"Bit of a bold move there Turtle. Ya damn near gave me a heart attack saying that. But, if that's what you really want, I will drive you there and back if you need me to."

"Not necessary. I'm having a friend drive me there and back. So you're all good."

"Oh jeez. My little girl. Finally going to a party. I don't know if I should be happy or worried."

My fist finds his arm quickly earning an 'ouch!' from my father. No matter how I may think of it, going to the party did sound fun; especially if Waverly was going to be there. As we pulled into the drive way I sent Wynonna a text for my address and began to look over what I should wear. I didn't want to do anything bold and draw attention to myself, but I still wanted to feel a little cool for once. At the end of my searching I picked out a red and black plaid flannel, another Panic! At the Disco shirt, black skinny jeans, and maroon high top converse. About an hour before Wynonna was due to pick me up I decided a little bit of make-up wouldn't hurt and decided to put on foundation, eye-liner, and mascara. After a minute looking over myself in the mirror deciding if both the outfit and the make-up was okay, my father called up the stairs that Wynonna was here. I headed down the stairs and before I could head out of the door my mother stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Um, to a party."

"You sure you're up to that? Even with your condition?"

Before I could respond my father piped up, "of course she can. Don't go making her feel like she can't do what she wants to." He then turns to me, "have a good time at that party tonight turtle. Have fun." 

As I head out the door I can hear my mom and dad arguing loudly outside the house. I throw myself in the car not noticing the concerned look Waverly sends my way. As we pull out of my driveway I lean my head against the window wanting to forget what I heard before leaving. As we neared the party my only thought was to forget whatever happened today. We pulled up to the house and hopped out of the car. Entering the house felt like entering into a new world. The bass was rocking the house, teenagers were dancing in the living room, couples were making out on the sofa and against the walls, and kids drinking alcohol everywhere. It almost seemed like too much to take in, but before I could observe anymore Waverly was pulling me toward the kitchen. 

"Come on, let's get something in your system to make you relax."

My heart skipped a beat as she threw a drink in my hands with a smirk on her face. I turned the bottle around and read the name of the drink:  _Strawberry Daiquiri. Sounded good._ I lifted the bottle up to my lips letting the liquid slip into my mouth. The moment the liquid slid down my throat I was instantly hooked on the drink. Waverly and I stayed in the kitchen for a while drinking and talking to those around us. Slowly but surely I felt myself relax more and grow more confident. As I finished my first drink Waverly latched onto me, clearly a little drunker than me. 

"Nicooooole! Let's go dance!"

How could I say no to Waverly and her smile? So, off we went to the living room where the source of music was coming from. We easily fell into the rhythm of dancing like everyone else around us. Although, as time went on Waverly inched her way closer to me until our fronts were inches apart. Just as that space was about to fade into nothingness a hand grabbed Waverly's arm pulling her away from me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with the dyke, Waverly?!"

"It's called dancing, Champ."

Something fell over Champ's face that did not look pleasant and he inched himself closer to Waverly making it his objective to make eye contact with me while saying, "how about we do a little dance of our own upstairs in private?"

"I don't think so." 

Waverly tried to pry herself out of his grip resulting him tightening his hand even more around her wrist. 

"Oh come on Waves, why can't we just have a little bit of fun? All you want to do is boring stuff. Why can't we just have a little fun for once and shut your brain off for a little bit?"

"Because a 'little fun for once' is all you think about and I don't want to 'turn my brain off' ever!"

Champ pulled Waverly away and she looked desperately back at me, her eyes pleading for help. I acted before I thought and got between him and Waverly putting a hand on his arm. He whipped around a fist following and somehow through my drunken state I grabbed it pulling it behind his back in a painful lock. He started pleading me to let go, claiming how painful it was. Of course, I gave in due to the eyes I could feel on me and went to walk away when I felt contact with my head. When I came to I was on the floor and Champ was attempting to pull Waverly away from me.  _It's on now boy-man._ I leaped off the ground and connected my fist with his face. Hard. He dropped to the floor holding his nose and it may have been the alcohol but I could've sworn that I saw a few tears escape his eyes. All of a sudden, everyone was cheering my name. 

_Haught! Haught! Haught! Haught!_

_Oh shit, I think I'm gonna puke._ I ran outside and fell on my hand and knees in front of a bush throwing up my insides. Seconds later, a hand was holding my hair back and another hand was rubbing smooth circles on my back. When it seemed like there was nothing more to throw up I turned to see who was at my side. Of course, there was Waverly. Waverly Earp, with a caring smile on her face and soft, hazel, eyes. 

"I think we should get you home."

I nod and Waverly brought me to the car letting me lean on the side and disappearing back inside the house to find Wynonna. Minutes later, they both erupted from the door and Wynonna wasted no time giving me a pat on the back and a 'good job Haught sauce!'  When we entered the jeep, my head found the window and I was fast asleep. I awoke to a hand on my arm slightly shaking it and someone saying my name. I grumbled trying to pull away but the hand was persistent. I finally came to and Waverly was in front of me holding a bag.

"What's the bag for?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but is it okay if I spend the night tonight? It's okay if you don't want me to, it's just that Doc is coming over tonight and I don't really want to be around when he's alone with Wynonna tonight."

"Oh, um, sure. We just have to make sure to be quiet when we go inside to not wake my parents."

Waverly and I walked up to the front door. And if I'm being honest it was more Waverly helping me due to my lack of balance. When we entered the house it was complete silence. We silently walked upstairs to my room closing the door, softly, behind us. I flickered on the light immediately blinded by the light. After thinking for a moment I hissed and fell to the floor feigning death. Not long after, Waverly erupted into a fit of giggles and I joined soon. Soon, the fit of giggles came to an end and I went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas leaving Waverly in my room to do the same. I exited the bathroom and found Waverly looking at my CDs.

"You have a lot of Panic! At the Disco music. Are they any good?"

"They're amazing. Anyone who thinks otherwise is insane."

"Strong accusation there Haught," Waverly says with a smirk on her face.

"Only when it comes to Panic! At the Disco does it become lethal."

Once again we erupt in a fit of giggles until the door to my room flings open and my father erupts into the room.

"Turtle, it's one o'clock in the morning. You should be in bed-" As he went to finish his sentence he noticed Waverly and changed the subject. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm Waverly. Waverly Earp."

She extended her hand and my father enveloped her hand in his shaking it. 

"Alright, well, I'll leave you two to it. Just don't stay up too late and don't laugh too loud. The last thing your mother needs right now is a bad nights rest. Night Waverly. Night Turtle." 

He left the room with a smile on his face and I smiled back with a small wave. Waverly and I crawled in bed and I heard her softly whisper next to me, "turtle? Really?"

"Pipe down Earp. That's a story for the morning."

"Alright fine."

The last thing I remember is both of us softly giggling in bed before we both fell asleep next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, I actually updated this about a week ago. But, I put the wrong date of publication in. So, instead of being updated, July 18th, it was put at January 29th XD. So, I fixed it so it was updated today so, woo! Nicole finally went to the party and gave Champ what he deserves. Hope you guys liked the chapter! The next one will be updated within the next month.


	5. The Next Morning

My eyes flutter open and I take in the room around me. The few band posters hung up around the room, the computer desk sitting in the corner of the room neatly organized, the small bookshelf in front of the bed with a t.v. on top, and the PlayStation 4 right next to it. My mind went blank when I realized whose room I was in and whose bed I was in. Then, no one can possibly describe how I felt when I felt an arm around my waist and a hand encrusted with a cast resting on my stomach. Where the fingers rested the skin was burning, so thank the lord that there was fabric separating skin to skin contact. By this point I knew that my face was ten times redder than a certain red head's hair spooning me. It wasn't like I hated the situation that I was in. I knew that I had more than just a little crush on the red head. How can you not? However, the internal panic matched nothing when Nicole's door opened and her father stuck his head into the room. Eye contact was made and I could see him take in the position that Nicole and I were in. I gave him a small smile and immediately his eyes softened and he returned the smile. Trying to be quiet he slipped into the room and squatted down in front of the door.

"Thanks for taking care of Nicole last night. Her mom would've had a heart attack if she saw Nicole in the state she was in last night or worse. Oh, and good luck getting out of that position she has you in. She's definitely a person who cuddles in their sleep," he whispered.

I softly chuckle before responding,"thanks. I'll try my best."

"If you want, whenever you get out of her grip, you can come downstairs and I'll make you breakfast and give you some water and meds. I can only imagine the hangover you might have or the one Nicole will have once she comes to."

I slowly place my hand on Nicole's and move it off of my body slipping out of the bed and bowing slightly. Nicole's dad laughed silently applauding and I gave a small bow before he motioned for me to follow him. We both walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to grab the necessities for Nicole when she wakes up. With the basic materials needed for Nicole, in my hand, I made my way towards Nicole's room. As I re-entered the room I see that my spot has been stolen by an orange, fluffy, cat. I chuckle a little louder than intended and Nicole's eyes flutter open landing on me. Her face grows into a tired smile, that is completely adorable.

"Hello."

"Hey, I see you have a new buddy next to you."

She glances down at the cat and giving it a few strokes earning a loud-soft purr from the cat. 

"This little one right here is Calamity Jane. She's been in the family for a little over a year now. My parents thought it would be good for me to have a pet to take care of. They wanted me to take care of an animal to give me some responsibility. It kind of worked."

"Well you both look very comfortable. On an unrelated note, I brought you some water and pain medication in case you had a horrible headache."

"Oh, thanks."

Nicole reached over and hesitantly took the water and medication from my hands. I sat down as Nicole tossed two ibuprofen into her mouth gulping down water to help her swallow the pills. 

"Um, your dad is making breakfast downstairs. He wanted me to let you know so you can come downstairs."

"Oh, ok. Well, lets go then."

Nicole being a little awkward wasn't really weird. I kinda figured she would be after I spent the night after knowing her for a few days. Following Nicole down the stairs through the house gave me a chance to see what her house looked like for the first time. Cream colored walls, an open area, and a back door to the back yard. Nicole had that dream house that many people wished they had and her room was, in my words, extraordinary. Walking into her room and just taking a glance at it sums up who Nicole is as a person. Usually, a person's room is just a figure of what a normal teenager would look like, inspirational posters on the wall, plain computer desk with nothing decorating it, a dresser with a mirror on it, with make up surrounding it, and more. However, Nicole's room is decorated in band posters and video game posters, rainbow Christmas lights lining the ceiling of her room, her computer desk is decorated with stickers, drawings, necklaces, bracelets, and a few makeup items to sum it all up, and finally she had one wall mirror hanging on her wall piecing together her room. While I was in deep thought, I bumped into Nicole, who turned around to see why I was so quiet. Nicole engulfed me into her arms to steady both of us before we fell over, no doubt alarming her parents.

Softly laughing Nicole says, "whoa there."

I chuckle softly before responding, "sorry."

We stayed there at the bottom of the stairs looking into each others eyes. A small cough from behind Nicole brought us back to reality. Nicole's dad was standing there looking at us with a smile on his face. 

"Alright kiddos, breakfast is served. C'mon, lets go eat."

Following Nicole, we entered the kitchen sitting next to each other and began eating. Conversation flowed easily between the four of us. Finishing breakfast Nicole offered to drive me home, which I accepted greatly. Exiting the house, I threw a goodbye to Nicole's parents who waved from the couch saying their goodbyes as well. During the drive back to the homestead, Nicole and I sat in comfortable silence. However, I wanted to strike up a conversation with Nicole.

"Your parents are really nice."

Nicole glanced my way looking sad before replying,"yea, they're really great....."

"I can't help but feel there's a 'but' coming."

"But.... Things aren't as perfect as you think it is. They argue a lot over pushing me to be more social. On one hand, my father just wants me to be happy and couldn't care less whether I have a ton of friends. On the other hand, my mother is always pushing me to make new friends and it's extremely stressful and I know that my dad knows that it makes me stressful so he confronts my mom about it causing an argument."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nic. You know that if you ever want to talk I'm always here for you okay?"

I placed my hand on her arm before I noticed that we were at the homestead. Nicole smiled her gorgeous smile before replying, "thanks Wave."

My face flushed and I glanced down avoiding eye contact. Opening the door I knocked on the window asking Nicole to roll it down.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night and drive me home."

"Anytime."

As I walked up to my house, I stopped on the porch and waved to Nicole as she drove out of the drive way. I turned around and opened the front door and entered the house. I walked into the house before my dad spoke up.

"Waverly, where do you think you were last night."

"I went to a friends house."

My father rose from his seat clearly drunk and walked towards me backing me up against the wall.

"Don't lie to me."

I couldn't move. My blood froze. Usually, he wasn't like this, he just yelled at me before. Grabbing my arms tightly he pushed me harder against the wall.

"Tell me the truth."

A sting against my cheek brought me out of my state. Tears welled in my eyes and it didn't take long for them to start running down my face I try to respond, "dad please, I was really just at a friends house."

Raising his hand to strike again, I hear a familiar shout from the stairs and a figure come between my dad and I.

"It's my fault. I dropped her off at Nicole's last night without asking you first."

My dad and Wynonna had a stare off before he backed off with a drunkenly 'okay' and sitting down on the couch taking a swig of his beer. Wynonna put her hand on my back pushing me upstairs to my room. My sister followed me into my room and engulfed me in her arms. She held me until I stopped crying and sat me down on the bed.

"Baby girl, we need to get you out of here. He's getting worse. Why not Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis?"

"Because nothing will ever change. He'll always be around."

Wynonna began to rub my back.

"Waves. Anywhere will be better than here."

"What about you? What will happen to you if I leave? What if he starts threatening and hitting you next?"

"Baby girl. I will be able to handle myself. I'm not going to sit around and let this happen to you."

I softly nodded. "Fine."

"Thank you."

Wynonna rose from the bed, kissed the top of my head, and left my room.

The rest of the day, I stayed in my bedroom finishing my homework wishing I was at Nicole's safe and sound under her roof, in her arms. _I can't wait for Monday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things are starting to heat up between Waverly and Nicole and at Waverly's home too. The next update will be here soon! :)


	6. It's Okay Turtle

Driving back from Waverly's I couldn't help but feel ashamed.  _I was so awkward this morning around her. Plus I should have never said those things about my parents._ Pulling into my driveway and walking in the house, my eyes falling on my parents sitting next to each other on the couch watching the t.v. Before slipping upstairs I was stopped by my father. 

"Did you get Waverly home safely turtle?"

"Yup."

Without giving him a chance to say anything else I throw myself upstairs into my room. I spend a majority of the day playing _Call of Duty Black Ops_ on the PlayStation. In the middle of one of my matches, my dad walks into the room.

"Hey, turtle. Mind if I join."

"Yea you can. Let me finish this round and I'll get you all set."

He tosses himself next to me on the bed watching me play. One after the other he watches me stake out my enemies terminating each one. 

"Damn Turtle, you're on a roll."

I smirk, "thanks, dad."

The round ends with me at the top of the list of the players. I exit out and give my dad a remote helping him set up and get situated.

"Alright dad, do you want to fight against bots or real people."

"Bots?"

"Yea, like computers?"

"Are you implying that I'm not good enough to face real people?"

Before I have the chance to respond my dad starts tickling me cutting me off. After many agonizing minutes of laughter from both of us, we call a truce and agree to start playing. Match after match my father and I played on teams working like a well-oiled team killing everyone on the opposite team easily. To say that we pulled our team along is an understatement. If it weren't for us, the red team would've lost. Finishing up the game my dad asks if we could talk. _Weird. He's never serious about this type of thing. He's usually chill about it._ I look at my dad who shuts the door and sits down on my bed next to me. 

"Turtle, you know you can tell me anything right? I'll always love you no matter what."

"Dad, what are you talking about? You're freaking me out."

"Look, I see the way you look at Waverly. And I just want to say that it's okay. Although, I wouldn't go telling your mother. You know how she feels about that type of stuff." 

I couldn't speak. This was the last thing I expected to hear from my dad. Tears welled up and they began to fall, one right after the other. I threw myself into his arms hugging him tightly. His hand fell on my back running in circles hoping to calm me down. Pulling out of the hug, my father pulled over a chair from my computer desk and sat down across from me. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking, is there a specific gender you like? or...."

I laugh and respond, "yea, I um, I like girls."

He smiled brightly asking yet another question, "so, you and Waverly huh?"

My eyes fall to the ground sadly, "no, she doesn't like me like that."

"Turtle, you have to be blind. She looks at you the way you look at her."

I look at him skeptically, "and what exactly is that look exactly?"

"Like she's your sun. I haven't seen you truly happy in a while until Ms. Waverly came into your world."

He pats me on the back before standing up reaching for the door. "I'll always love you turtle. G'night."

Just like that, he exits the room leaving me to my thoughts. The smile that spread across my face was involuntary. I walk over to the window opening it and walking out on the patch of the roof that extended to the top of the house. Walking up to the top I sit down and look at the sky.  _I couldn't wait for Monday._

 

**Monday......**

 

Walking through the hallways is definitely easier than it was years prior to now. Arriving at my locker, I grab the items needed for my first hour and head to the commons to sit down and read. As always a familiar body sits next to mine. I look up and smile.

"Hey, Waverly!"

"Hi, Nicole..."

I look at her face and notice that she is avoiding looking at me.

"Waverly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then can you look at me?"

She turns her face and there is a bruise on the side of her face. Without thinking I grab my stuff along with her hand and bring her to the back of the library. I pull her into my arms and the flood gates open. She latches onto me wrapping her arms around my waist pushing her face into my neck. I can feel the tears against my skin and I begin rubbing light circles on her back. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now. I just want you to hug me."

The familiar sound of the bell ringing, noticed by both of us, made us pull out of our embrace. I hook my finger under her chin pulling her face up to look into mine.

"Hey, meet me here at the beginning of lunch. Make sure to bring your lunch."

Period after period goes by. Only the thought of Waverly stayed in my mind. I kept thinking of all the possibilities that could've made such a kind and caring person fall to pieces and who or what could've given her the bruise on her face. The moment the bell for lunch signaled I bolted to my locker, grabbing my lunch, and heading straight to the library. Upon approaching the library I saw Waverly standing in the doorway with a packed lunch as well. Walking up to her I grab her hand.

"Nicole, where are we going?"

"It's a secret. You'll see in a moment."

Approaching a door I dropped Waverly's hand to open it.

"Ladies first."

It was the first time that day that I saw her break into a smile and laugh. We both headed up the stairs and to a door that led to the roof.

"Why are we going to the roof?"

"Because it's more private up here and there are no cameras. So, do you want to talk about it?"

Waverly sits for a moment pondering what to say or even if she wants to tell me. Just as I was thinking she wasn't she started talking.

"It happened after you dropped me off. My dad asked where I was yesterday and I said that I was at a friends house and he didn't believe me. I couldn't move, he forced me back against the wall and before I knew what was happening he hit me."

A tear escaped her eyes and fell down her face. I softly brushed my thumb against her cheek catching the tear and wiped away the streak it left down her face.

"I didn't know what to do. Wynonna pushed herself between my dad and I preventing him from hitting me again. I was so scared. He's never been  _that_ violent before."

"If you need somewhere to stay we have an extra room in my house that you can stay in."

"No. No, it'll be fine. I can talk to my aunt and uncle and see if I can stay with them."

"Okay."

We spent the rest of lunch in a comfortable silence eating our food. I looked at the time on my phone noting that the bell was about to ring.

"Hey, I heard that there's going to be a firework show happening at a fair near here on Saturday. Would you wanna go with me?"

I made the first move to stand up heading towards the door leading us downstairs back into the school. Stopping at my locker Waverly brushed her lips against my cheek pecking it replying, "it's a date."

_I can't wait for Saturday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Nicole's father finally found out that shes gay and Nicole and Waverly are finally going on a date. There will be another update within the next month!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story so far! Please say if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes throughout the story. Just a little bonus to tell you guys the inspiration for this story, it's based off of a musical called Dear Evan Hansen. Evan Hansen is a senior who has social issues who has to fabricate a friendship with a student, whose named Connor, who killed himself. Of course there are some differences between this story and the musical being that no one kills themselves and Nicole obviously doesn't have to make up a friendship with Wynonna. On a positive note, there will be an update for this story weekly on Saturday! However, it will be a while before the next update because I am currently working on a separate work. Along with the fact that I am in the middle of exams right now so it will take a while to bust out a few more chapters.


End file.
